


暗恋这件小事-番外-

by morinachen



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morinachen/pseuds/morinachen
Summary: 简单粗暴的车车





	暗恋这件小事-番外-

罗伊斯觉得自己要醉倒在这个吻里。

他像是一只可怜兮兮的小狗，整日只能眼巴巴地围着心爱的火腿打转，极偶尔才能轻轻咬上一小口，今日却突然被请上贵宾席，从黑松露牛排到山珍野味，供应不缺，任君享用。

一时竟有些不知所措。

“马尔科……”

格策喘着气喊他名字，轻轻地吻着罗伊斯的嘴角。罗伊斯顺势把他搂在怀里，揉了揉他的头发。

“sunny。”罗伊斯捏了捏格策的脸，忍不住笑了一下，“你要不要吃棒棒糖？”

格策茫然地眨了眨眼睛。

 

罗伊斯坐在床沿，看着格策跪在他双腿之间，伸手正要去扒他的内裤。

“sunny。”罗伊斯摁住了格策的两只手，低声说，“用嘴。”

格策愣了愣，罗伊斯看到他的耳朵迅速的红了，他鼓励地揉了揉格策的后脑勺，格策倾身，咬住了罗伊斯的内裤边，慢慢地往下拉。

硬挺了许久的性器没有了内裤的束缚，一下子弹了出来。格策松开嘴，抬眼用醉懵了的眼神看着罗伊斯，伸出舌头舔了舔性器的顶端。

罗伊斯倒吸了一口气，忍不住抓紧了格策的头发。

格策被扯得哼了一声，他拍了拍罗伊斯的大腿让他松手，然后张嘴把他整个含了进去。

罗伊斯爽得叹了口气，他忍不住挺了挺腰，顶得格策小声干咳，格策第一次做这档子事，一点都不熟练，牙齿不小心磕到茎身，引得罗伊斯又是一阵气喘。

“乖，我不动了，你来。”罗伊斯哑着嗓子说。

格策缓慢又生涩地上下吞吐起来，他没有经验，只能回忆看过的A片里的女主角的做法，用柔软的舌头舔过顶端和茎身，他一下子吞不到底，只好用一只手同时上下撸着茎身根部。

罗伊斯喘着气看着埋在他腿间的棕黑色脑袋，想到因为格策喜欢甜食，他就趁机买了很多棒棒糖给他，格策闲着无事总喜欢吃一根。

格策叼着棒棒糖的时候，说话都是含含糊糊的，嘴唇一开一合间能看见舌头舔过圆圆的糖球，他还老喜欢砸吧嘴里的糖，发出暧昧的声音。

每次都让罗伊斯心痒痒。

如今多年痴想一朝成真，罗伊斯只觉得平日里的那些只敢藏在梦里的黑暗念头一点点膨胀开来，猫爪子一样挠在他的心口。

“sunny，你知不知道你现在看起来有多淫荡。”罗伊斯说着，手不安分地顺着格策的脖子往下摸，在一边的乳首上不轻不重地捏了一把。

格策闷哼一声，他故意轻咬了罗伊斯一下，以示抗议。

“啧，别咬，要是我忍不住操你的嘴，难受的还是  
你。”罗伊斯说。

 

格策感到嘴巴有些发酸，他唇齿间满是罗伊斯的味道，

嘴巴也被撑得满满的，老是被顶到喉咙的感觉也不太好受，他想让罗伊斯快点射出来，于是他更加卖力地吞吐起来。

罗伊斯眯着眼睛享受格策的服务，他看穿了格策的意图，不过现在只是开胃菜，真正的大餐还在后面呢，所以他打算先放格策一马。

不急。他想，夜还长着呢。

他扣紧了格策的后脑，说：“再含深一点……你很棒，sunny，当心不要呛到。”

格策感到性器一下子顶到了喉咙深处，然后微凉的液体灌了进来。

格策猛地偏过头，被呛得咳嗽起来。

罗伊斯捂住了他的嘴，另一手给他拍了拍背：“sunny，咽下去。”

格策埋怨地瞪他一眼，可惜他的脸和眼角都红红的，在罗伊斯看来更像是撒娇一样。

格策咽下了嘴里的东西，他伸出舌头舔了舔罗伊斯捂住他嘴的手。

罗伊斯捧着他的脸和他接吻，罗伊斯占领了格策的唇舌和口腔，他大肆入侵，掠夺格策剩余不多的氧气，直到他呜呜咽咽地求饶才放开。

罗伊斯拉起还在大口喘气的格策，把他拉进了浴室。

这是罗伊斯头一次庆幸自己挑选了一个足够大的淋浴室。

花洒打开，温热的水流洒下，罗伊斯把格策压在墙壁上，一边吻他一边把碍事的衣物脱掉，热水不停洒下，热气蒸腾着升上来，熏暖了冰凉的瓷砖，格策直接贴在上面也不觉得冷。

“sunny，sunny，这一刻我等了太久了。”

罗伊斯低声呢喃，他吻过格策的额头，眉心，鼻尖，再到红肿湿润的嘴唇。

格策被浴室里暧昧的温度熏得晕乎乎的，他任由罗伊斯摆布，面对着墙壁跪坐下来。

罗伊斯从背后揉捏起了格策的胸部（这也是他妄想了很久的画面），另一只手摸下去撸动着格策一直被冷落的性器。

浴室里回荡着哗哗的水声和格策的呻吟，所有欲望混杂成的梦境正在一点点变为现实。

“我说，有这么爽吗，腰摆得这么用力。”罗伊斯凑在格策耳边笑着说。

“因为…嗯…是马尔科，所以很爽。”格策靠在罗伊斯怀里，转头在罗伊斯脖子上轻轻咬了一口。

罗伊斯顺势在他唇上亲了一口，他的手上沾满了格策的前液，伸到格策的身后，揉了揉穴口。

“放松点，宝贝。”罗伊斯亲吻着格策，试探着伸进了一根手指。

“马尔科……”

一根手指让格策感到有些奇怪的难受，胸前揉捏着他乳首的纤长手指又带给他奇异的快感，他用脸蹭了蹭罗伊斯的脖颈，轻轻地喊着他的名字。

罗伊斯享受着格策的亲昵，他小心翼翼地开拓着紧涩的后穴，括约肌咬紧侵入的异物，内里的穴肉却将他的手指柔软地包裹起来，这感觉实在太棒了，罗伊斯光是想象一下插进去的感觉就硬得要命。

等格策的屁股能含进三根手指以后，罗伊斯把手抽了出来，他有些粗暴地把格策摁在墙上，抱着他的腰让他抬起屁股。

“sunny，我要进去啦。”罗伊斯的语气有些兴奋，他拍了拍格策的屁股，然后扶着性器慢慢顶了进去。

“马尔科！疼……”格策几乎是立刻就挣扎了起来，扩张的时候他觉得三根手指就已经是极限了，但是罗伊斯一进来他就疼得受不了，有种要被撕裂的错觉。

罗伊斯被夹得也不好受，他赶忙安抚格策，温柔地撸动起他有些萎靡了的性器，一边慢慢地插进去。

等终于完全进入的时候，格策的呻吟都带上了点哭腔。

“sunny，你真棒。”罗伊斯细碎地吻着格策的后颈，感受着他紧致湿热的内部，“我可以动了吗？”

格策喘了几口气，缓过了疼痛，点了点头。

罗伊斯慢慢地抽插起来，性器缓慢却强硬地碾过肠道，好几个来回后，罗伊斯满意地听到了格策一声突然拔高的呻吟。

罗伊斯俯身，像大型猫科动物一样，轻咬住了身下猎物的脖颈，然后对着他的弱点展开进攻。

格策感觉身体已经不是他自己的了，全身唯一的感官是被凶狠侵犯的后穴，他不可自抑地呻吟，啜泣，眼泪混合着温热的水流下，他几乎撑不住湿滑的瓷砖，靠着罗伊斯横在他腰间的胳膊才不至于趴到地上去。

强烈的快感酥酥麻麻地爬过格策的脊背，他感觉自己马上就要射了，他忍不住伸手去碰自己。

但是罗伊斯眼疾手快地抓住了格策的手臂，把他的双手牢牢摁在墙上。

“用后面就可以了，sunny。”他坏心眼地说。

罗伊斯觉得梦境与现实重合了。

现实甚至更棒些，格策的身体比他想象的还要美味，让他上瘾，让他一下比一下用力地操进去，逼迫格策发出更多哭喊，尖叫和求饶。

那些曾经以为是求而不得的执念，那些害怕再次失去的惴惴不安，那些想要独占心爱之物的疯狂想法，都通过这场激烈的性事发泄了出来。

还差一点，罗伊斯心想，还差一点，他就完全是我的了。

他抽出性器，把被折腾得浑身发软的格策翻过来，让他背靠着墙，抬起他的下巴，注视着他雾气弥漫的圆圆眼睛：“马里奥，你喜欢我吗？”

格策眨了眨眼睛，从混沌的意识里面勉强找回一丝理智：“我爱你啊。”

“我是谁？”

“马尔科。”格策凑过去向罗伊斯讨要亲吻，“你是我的马尔科呀。”

罗伊斯温柔地吻着格策，下半身却以完全相反的力度埋进格策体内，再次折磨起了脆弱敏感的肠道。

格策先射了出来，他的双手被罗伊斯禁锢在头顶，这意味着他被罗伊斯用后面操射了，他羞耻得呜咽一声，彻底瘫软下来。

高潮使得格策下意识绷紧了身子，罗伊斯被绞得闷哼一声，用力操了几下，抵着格策的敏感点射了出来。

 

事后罗伊斯帮累得不想动弹的格策清理了一下，随意擦干头发和身子，格策几乎是沾到枕头就睡着了，罗伊斯把他抱在怀里，感受着他的吐息喷洒在自己的脖间。

“晚安，我的sunny。”罗伊斯笑着吻了吻格策的额头。

他终于结束了这场人尽皆知的暗恋。


End file.
